osrspsdevelopmentfandomcom-20200214-history
Catherby
Catherby Teleport Camelot Teleport |guild = None |race = Humans |map = }} Catherby is a small fishing town located southeast of Camelot and west of White Wolf Mountain. It is a members-only town and is the ultimate "go to" town for fishermen of all levels due to the vast varieties of fishing spots available on its shores. It is also a popular town for woodcutters due to the vast amount of trees to the west of the town. To the east of Catherby is White Wolf Mountain. This area can be deadly to low-level players as level 25 and level 38 white wolves inhabit the area. To the west of Catherby is Camelot and Seers' Village and to the southwest is the mighty city of East Ardougne, the capital of Kandarin. Catherby has multiple fishing spots and allows you to catch a wide variety of fish. The fish you are able to catch in Catherby are: shrimp, sardine, herring, anchovies, mackerel, cod, tuna, lobster, bass, swordfish and shark. Getting there *Camelot Teleport *Catherby Teleport from the Lunar Spellbook *Charter Ships Features *A bank that is usually a good place to store fish. *Spots for Fishing with small nets, big nets, harpoons and lobster pots. *A Farming allotment. *A fruit tree patch. *An Agility grapple shortcut to Taverley that provides a quick link between both of the towns. *An Agility grapple shortcut from the Taverley Dungeon to Catherby. *Transportation to other docks by either purchasing items from traders or chartering a ship. *A convenient range for Cooking. *Two water sources. *Yew trees and willow trees for Woodcutting. *The Fletching cape can be bought from Hickton inside his archery shop for 99,000 coins. Shops *Harry's Fishing Shop *Hickton's Archery Emporium *Arhein's Store *Candle Shop *Vanessa's Farming Shop Catherby farming patches To the north of Catherby lies a large farming patch that is used in Farming. There are two allotments for growing vegetables, one herb patch for growing various herbs used in Herblore and one flower patch for growing flowers to help protect your other produce. Wandering nearby is, as usual, a handy tool leprechaun. Players who have completed medium, hard or elite tasks of the Kandarin Diary will get a higher yield from the herb patch; 5% for medium, 10% for hard an 15% for elite tasks. Wearing Kandarin headgear while harvesting is not required for the increased yield. Dantaera Dantaera is the master farmer of the Catherby farming patches. She will happily look after your crops for you, for a fee of course. She also runs a small farming shop. Here is what she offers: *Plant cure - 25 coins *Compost - 35 coins *Rake - 15 coins *Watering can - 25 coins *Gardening trowel - 15 coins *Seed dibber - 15 coins There is also a fruit tree patch located southeast of Catherby near White Wolf Mountain. Here, you can grow your own fruit trees. Catherby Shore fishing spots This place is by far the best place to fish in RuneScape if your Fishing level is 68 or lower. There are fishing spots where you can use small nets, big nets, harpoons and lobster pots to catch almost any type of fish. Of course, you can't fish monkfish, manta rays, and sea turtles here though. Taverley Dungeon to Catherby agility grapple shortcut South of the Catherby fishing spots on the shore is another Agility shortcut. This shortcut allows you to grapple across from the Water Obelisk Island to the shores of Catherby. To use this shortcut you need a mith grapple and level 29 Ranged, level 36 Agility and level 22 Strength. White Wolf Mountain Agility grapple shortcut Near the fruit tree patch on the shores of Catherby is an Agility shortcut, which allows you to grapple up a small cliff. To use this shortcut you need a mith grapple and level 35 Ranged, level 32 Agility and level 35 Strength. You also need to have completed the Fishing Contest quest. The houses of Catherby In the small two-story house directly south of the farming patch is an insect repellent spawn. This is used during the Merlin's Crystal quest. Upstairs in this house is a jug of wine spawn. To the east of this house is another house. This house belongs to a man named Caleb. He is met during the Family Crest quest. Inside his house is a range and sink. There are also pie dish, burnt fish, jug of water, knife and bucket of water spawns in his house too. To the east of Caleb's house is another house, containing three strange chests that are locked up in a cage. There is a house to the east of the bank with a range. This range is often used as it is very close to the bank. Trader Stan's Catherby Charter Post From here, you can charter a ship to take you to the following places: *Brimhaven - trip will cost 480 coins. *Karamja (Musa Point) - trip will cost 480 coins. *Port Khazard - trip will cost 1,600 coins. *Port Phasmatys - trip will cost 3,500 coins. (You need to start the Ghosts Ahoy quest to be able to sail here.) *Port Sarim - trip will cost 1,000 coins. *Port Tyras - trip will cost 3,200 coins. (You need to complete the Regicide quest to be able to sail here.) *Ship Yard - trip will cost 1,600 coins. *Mos Le'Harmless - trip will cost 1,750 coins. (You need to complete the Cabin Fever quest to be able to sail here.) *:Note: By wearing a ring of charos (a), you will only be charged half of the above prices. If you have complete both the Cabin Fever quest and you wearing a ring of charos (a), you will only be charged a quarter of the above prices. Quests start points in Catherby *Fishing Contest - Talk to Vestri the dwarf at the entrance to the tunnel under White Wolf Mountain located north-east of Catherby. Monsters in and around Catherby *Man (level 2) *Woman (level 2) *Unicorn (level 15) *Wolf (level 25/38) Category:Kandarin *